


Can we pretend I'm amazing?

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: He stood in the rain outside the coffee shop watching John purchase a coffee with his date.  Turning his collar up as he ducked his head, so John couldn’t see him.How I am suppose to breathe... He thought. I’m try to relax so I can watch you closer and study all the ways, I use believe I belong to you.Sherlock watches John on a date from outside the coffee shop.





	Can we pretend I'm amazing?

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to one of my favorite Blue October songs called Amazing. This basically wrote its self after that. I had been struggling with an idea for the Sept #always1895 Coffee shop prompt, but here it is. Hope you all like it. Sorry its super short.

He stood in the rain outside the coffee shop watching John purchase a coffee with his date.  Turning his collar up as he ducked his head, so John couldn’t see him.  

_How I am_ _suppose to_ _breathe..._  He thought _._ _I’m try to relax so I can watch you closer and study all the ways, I use believe I belong_ _to_ _you._  

Sherlock stopped himself from pressing a hand to the glass. Part of him wanted John to look up across the room and see him. Really see him.  

He dug up the thoughts of how John’s eyes use to glow when John watched him. How he wished that would happen again.  

_Can we pretend I’m_ _amazing..._  

Inside the shop John laughed at something she said, but the laugh never reached his eyes. Sherlock’s heart skipped and his breath stilled.  

_John... I can pretend I’m_ _amazing.._ _I can cut to the deductions. Can we pretend I’m amazing?_  

John is sipping coffee and holding her hand now. She asks him about his life before her. He pauses, Sherlock can tell he is trying not to bring up their life together. Not to talk about Sherlock. She presses. He talks about the cases and the late nights running through the city.  

Sherlock presses a hand to the hurt racing through is chest. So much pain...  

_Our history is now for sale, for that I_ _apologize_ _. I use to believe I belonged to you. You and I against the rest of the world. Can we still pretend I’m_ _amazing..._  

_You see I have made you in to something in my mind, my sweet John._  

_I’m_ _so sorry. Can we pretend I’m amazing?_  

Sherlock turned from the coffee shop, wiping tears from his eyes and walked to Baker Street. Letting himself in with the keys he still carried. He went up the seventeen steps, through the door and to his chair.  

Here he awaited his fate.  

Sherlock’s breath caught in his chest as he heard John walk up the stairs and open the door, stopping just inside, his eyes going wide as the sight of Sherlock.  

“Oh, thank god.” John crossed the room pulling Sherlock up and into his arms.  

“John. I’m so sorry. Can we pretend I’m amazing? Instead of what we both know?” He whispered into John’s hair.  

“You are amazing...” John murmured, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. 


End file.
